Distrowatch Weekly News 222
openSUSE leftApriremo questa settimana di notizie con una eccitante informazione: le immagini ISO di openSUSE 10.3 saranno presto rilasciate ai download mirrors nel corso del weekend. L'annuncio ufficiale del rilascio potrebbe avvenire giovedi, ma è simpatico notare come tutta la infrastruttura del download sia stata configurata al fine di evitare qualsiasi collo di bottiglia nel momeno in cui ci sarà il massimo afflusso di download. Ricordate solo che se avete una connessione internet a banda larga, non è necessario scaricare il DVD, basta scaricare il CD singolo con KDE o GNOME per una installazione basica e poi aggiungere tutti i pacchetti software che vi servono in un successivo passaggio di post-installazione. openSUSE 10.3 è la prima release del progetto in 10 mesi; giunge con Linux kernel 2.6.22, X.Org 7.2, il desktop KDE è basato sulla versione 3.5, ma include applicazioni ed elementi della prossima versione 4.0, GNOME 2.20, OpenOffice.org 2.3.0, ed un elenco di applicazioni e soluzioni all'avanguardia (qui ci sono le note di rilascio). In conclusione openSUSE 10.3 potrebbe essere una distribuzione molto interessante - una volta che l'avrete provata fateci sapere cosa ne pensate! Mandriva Linux leftUn'altra distribuzione maggiore con una nuova release stabile fuori per questa settimana è Mandriva Linux. Adam Williamson ha scritto a DistroWatch per aggiornare i lettori sullo stato del prodotto; a meno di bugs dell'ultimo minuto, la generazione delle immagini CD e DVD potrebbe partire ad inizio settimana, già a partire da martedi. Il manager della comunità di Mandriva crede che venerdi 5 ottobre potrebbe essere la data dell'annuncio ufficiale. Nel frattempo i lettori interessati a trovare altro in proposito, possono leggere tutto quanto riguardi le caratteristiche e i miglioramenti in Mandriva Linux 2008 in questo articolo intitolato Cosa c'è di nuovo in Mandriva 2008. Finalmente una eccellente novità per gli utenti della comunità di Mandriva: secondo questo annuncio del forum (attualmente solo in francese), la natura commerciale di Mandriva Club è diventata storia; da ora in avanti, chiunque sia interessato a Mandriva Linux può semplicemente creare un account presso my.mandriva.com e guadagnarsi l'accesso a tutte le risorse, comprese la documentazione, le immagini ISO, forums, ecc. gratuitamente. La comunità degli utenti di Mandriva Linux è stata riunita ancora una volta! Linux Mint leftClement Lefebvre, il fondatore del sempre più popolare Linux Mint, ha parlato al Free Software Daily la scorsa settimana. Ha toccato molti argomenti, compreso il controverso tema dei codecs multimediali nelle distribuzioni Linux: "La presenza dei codecs, in definitiva, non è una innovazione, è una necessità. La gente vuole vedere DVD e vuole ascoltare MP3. Non si può offrire una esperienza completa con l'assenza dei codecs. E' necessario installarli di default. Ci potrebbero essere dei problemi legali a distribuire questi codecs, ma solo in pochi paesi e per le persone che vivono attualmente in quei paesi noi abbiamo una 'Light Edition' senza codecs. Il panorama della legalità è differente in ogni paese e per essere onesti è più una paura degli utenti che altro. Quando gli utenti hanno dei dubbi noi raccomandiamo di installare la 'Light Edition' .... There's a lot of FUD and bullying related to software patents, something that simply has no legal standing where we are and it's time people realize that there is no legislation in the world which is going to prevent us doing anything where that legislation doesn't apply." PC-BSD leftPC-BSD, il primo sistema operativo orientato al desktop basato su FreeBSD, sta diventando sempre più una alternativa open source a Linux sul desktop. La scorsa settimana, InternetNews ha pubblicato un breve articolo al riguardo di PC-BSD 1.4 ed ha offerto spazio al fontare Kris Moore. Qual'è stato il principale miglioramento nella nuova versione? "I nostri nuovi strumenti grafici aiuteranno grandemente nel settaggio del networking, come le connessioni wireless, cosa che era più difficoltosa in passato. Lo strumento grafico X.Org permetterà anche un facile settaggio della risoluzione dello schermo e driver con supporto 3D al primo boot." Riguardo ai futuri progetti, Moore ha detto: "Proviamo ad avere una nuova release ogni sei mesi o quasi. Con la 1.4 ci sono voluti nove mesi con molti di questi mesi impiegati interamente per inserire un processo di realizzazione nuovo. Ora tutto è a posto, la prossima release potrebbe essere programmata fra sei mesi, dipende dal rilascio di FreeBSD 7, e naturalmente di KDE 4." Sabayon Linux leftParlando delle release future, ci sono delle novità da Sabayon Linux, una distribuzione basata su Gentoo conosciuta come essere uno dei sistemi operativi desktop più progrediti e all'avanguardia disponibili oggi. Fabio Erculiani: "Le cose stanno andando bene per Sabayon, abbiamo rilasciato una pressochè perfetta miniEdition nella scorsa settimana. Parlando delle releases future: avremo una Professional edition (si, l'edizione Business cambia nome) con nuovo artwork; stiamo producendo una nuova release 'Loop' (3.5 Loop 1) in un mese, con molte nuove dotazioni (Entropy alpha stage incluso); stiamo per pubblicare un nuovo artwork e rifacendo interamente il tema di Sabayon che mostreremo nella prossima release." Oltre ad averci informato sul futuro di Sabayon, il fondatore del progetto ha parlato circa lo stato delle relazioni tra Sabayon e Gentoo Linux. Una lettura interessante! Ubuntu leftSolo un mese ci separa dalla nuova release stabile di Ubuntu, nome in codice "Gutsy Gibbon". Cosa possiamo aspettarci? Un sito chiamato "Tolero's tech notes" ha pubblicato un eccellente sommario di tutte le nuove dotazioni: "Si, finalmente è accaduto - CompizFusion è ora abilitato di default su tutte le piattaforme supportate in Ubuntu 7.10! Ora è considerato stabile e si suppone che funzioni perfettamente e subito, o dopo una appropriata configurazione, che nel mio caso ha significato selezionare una checkbox nello strumento 'Restricted Drivers Manager' e riavviare il computer. Ci sono tre livelli di preconfigurazione degli effetti speciali: 'No effects', 'Normal effects' ed 'Extra effects'. Potete selezionare uno di questi nella finestra di dialogo 'Appearance' nel gruppo delle 'Preferences' del menu 'System'. Per avere interfacce addizionali con ulteriori effetti, dovete installare il pacchetto 'compizconfig-settings-manager' collocato nella repository 'universe'." L'articolo tratta anche di: configurazione di schede grafiche e monitor, desktop search, modifiche alla stampa, Firefox 3.0 alpha, GIMP 2.4, OpenOffice.org 2.3 e nuove caratteristiche nel kernel Linux 2.6.22. Relase di sviluppo, inattese e di correzione *Zenwalk Linux 4.8-rc, l'release announcement *Musix GNU+Linux 1.0R3-test1, l'release announcement *Ubuntu, Kubuntu, Edubuntu e Xubuntu 7.10-beta, l'release announcement *MEPIS antiX 7.0-rc1, l'release announcement *openSUSE 10.3-rc1, l'release announcement *Mandriva Linux 2008-rc2, l'release announcement *SimplyMEPIS 7.0-beta5, l'release announcement *Berry Linux 0.84 Prossime releases ed Annunci Musix GNU+Linux 1.0R3, 1.0R4, 2.0 Il progetto Musix GNU+Linux ha pubblicato una roadmap, sottolinenando le date delle prossime releases per le prossime revisioni delle seriue attuali 1.0 ed anche per la versione 2.0. La prossima revisione, versione 1.0R3, è attesa per il 10 ottobre 2007,mentre il prossimo aggiornamento maggiore, Musix GNU+Linux 2.0, è programmato per aprile 2009. Per maggiori informazioni leggete la roadmap. Sommario delle prossime attese releases *2007-10-02: Frugalware Linux 0.7rc2 *2007-10-04: Fedora 8 Test3 *'2007-10-04: openSUSE 10.3' *'2007-10-05: Mandriva Linux 2008' *'2007-10-10: Musix GNU+Linux 1.0R3' *'2007-10-05: Parsix GNU/Linux 0.90r2' *2007-10-11: Ubuntu 7.10 RC *'2007-10-13: Frugalware Linux 0.7' *'2007-10-18: Fluxbuntu "Gutsy Gibbon"' *'2007-10-18: Ubuntu 7.10' *'2007-10-XX: sidux 2007-04' *'2007-11-01: OpenBSD 4.2' *'2007-11-08: Fedora 8' *'2007-11-XX: Gentoo Linux 2007.1' *'2008-01-XX: sidux 2008-01' *'2008-04-XX: sidux 2008-02' *'2008-05-12: Musix GNU+Linux 1.0R4' *'2008-09-XX: Debian GNU/Linux "Lenny"' *'2009-04-06: Musix GNU+Linux 2.0' Nuove distribuzioni aggiunte al database UbuntuME. Ubuntu Muslim Edition (UbuntuME) un sistema operativo libero basato su Ubuntu. La sua dotazione particolare è l'inserimento di software musulmano, come il tempo della preghiera, uno strumento per lo studio del Corano ed una utilità di filtraggio per il web. DistroWatch database *Numero di tutte le distribuzioni nel database: 549 *Numero di tutte le distribuzioni attive nel database: 366 *Numero delle distribuzioni estinte: 112 *Numero delle distro in lista d'attesa: 193